Passing Glances
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: It was as if they were destined to meet. Scam/Sam


**Disclaimer: **This is a disclaimer that disses the claim that claims that disclaimers claim nothing. … I'm confuzzled. I think I just added words and wanted to see what I would get.

**Title: **Passing Glances

**Summary: **It was as if they were destined to meet.

**Pairing: **Scam/Sam

**Rating: **T

**Notes: **This story is basically different moments between our favorite two people, and a drabble doesn't directly follow the drabble that right comes before it, but they're all in a timeline order… does that make sense?

**More notes: **This is **AU** (alternate universe).

**Even more notes: **(What? Notes are awesome :P) I think the setting is more New York City than Beverly Hills, but since I don't live in Beverly Hills, I wouldn't know.

**DEDICATED TO: **Cresenta's Lark. She got sick (again, sigh) and this story is a "Get Well" story (and this totally kicks a "Get Well" Card's ass. :P).

* * *

**Snapshots**

"_The world doesn't make sense, so why should I paint pictures that do?" – Pablo Picasso _

SNAP!

Sam moved the camera out of her face, only to put it in front of her face again when she turned to a different angle. Taking another picture of an elderly couple in the park left her smiling. She liked capturing moments of happiness; it was like they lasted forever.

She turned again and zoomed in her camera to try and take a picture of the parents who were holding their baby. Once she took it decided to take a random picture of anyone, anywhere, right here, right now. She had a habit of doing that every week that she came to this park. Moments of randomness were always exciting and unpredictable. She liked lacking the ability of not knowing what was next; it was erratic, just like life was.

She closed her eyes and spun herself quickly, once, twice, thrice, until she felt her head drowning in seas of dizziness, and then she pressed the button and heard the _snap _of the camera catching another moment.

Opening her eyes, she smiled as she saw her camera. She had a snapshot of the people busily walking down the street across the park. She counted the heads that were in the photo: 11.

Wait a second… She looked at the picture more closely, and saw that a man was staring right at her. Did he know she was taking a picture?

She saw down on a nearby park bench and observed the man in the picture. He was wearing a black Giorgio Armani suit with a blue shirt underneath. His hair was far from flat; it reminded her of her senior year when David won best hair, but it was more… flowy? She didn't know how to describe his light brown locks but the man did have gorgeous hair worth the wrath of other's jealousy. She zoomed in and looked at his intriguing seafoam eyes; she didn't see those types of eyes often. His high cheekbones and tan complexion suited his handsome face, and she quickly looked up from her camera to see if he was still on the other side of the street.

He wasn't.

* * *

**Brushes**

"_I would rather have had one breath of her hair, one kiss from her mouth, one touch of her hand, than eternity without it." – Nicolas Cage _

She was going to be late for work at this rate, she thought, while standing in the extremely long line for Starbucks coffee. She had been up late last night and really needed a cup of coffee, but Jerry would kill her if she came late to work again.

She sighed and glanced at her phone: 8:53. It this rate she would have to run to her office that was a few blocks away.

'_C'mon… c'mon!'_, she thought, inwardly groaning when she walked forward by a maximum of three inches. She jumped up a little to see how many heads stood before her: 6? 8?

She sighed and turned around, pushing her way through the small crowded shop to get out of the store. She felt herself being pushed back, and she struggled to move forward against the heavy crowd that was continuously walking in through the door.

"Excuse me, EXCUSE ME!" She shouted, trying to get out but she was still shoved backwards. What was with this?

She pushed some people aside and faintly heard their complaints. She turned her head to say sorry when she bumped into another individual. She balanced herself on her feet and said, "Sorry! Are you okay?"

The brown-haired, faceless man nodded, and walked forward. Sam pushed her way and finally got out. Outside she sighed and placed her hands on her hips, looking through the glass door of the shop. She was about to walk away from the Starbucks store when she noticed the brown haired man she bumped into, who was now standing in line, turned around to glance at the people around him, and his eyes directly met hers.

Sam blinked before tearing her eyes off him and walking away, a quiet whisper in her mind reminding her that she was sure he was the same man in the business suit, the same brown-haired man with the seafoam eyes who was staring straight at her camera when she took that photo last weekend.

* * *

**Glimpses **

"_No one knows how it is that with one glance a boy can break through a girl's heart." – Napoleon Bonaparte _

Sam zippered her sweater up before walking out through the large glass doors of her office, WOOHP. It mainly dealt with foreign affairs as well as domestic affairs, such as meeting with officers and officials and it would involve updating each other on security and such. She knew there was more to it, but she wasn't allowed to say what. She knew that WOOHP acted like a second FBI, catching criminals and sending uncover spies to catch criminals in the act, but only few employees of WOOHP, who weren't agents, knew.

She yawned while walking towards her car, and stopped when she saw her silver Honda CRV. She rubbed her eyes before reaching for her bag to take out her eyes when she caught sight of the black car sitting across the street from hers.

But it wasn't the car that intrigued her; it was the owner who was standing beside it, smirking.

It was the same guy from her photo, from the coffee shop.

… '_Weird'_, she thought, but nodded her head at him before unlocking her door. She sat inside and glanced to her left, taking a quick glance at the man who was meeting her no matter where she went.

He was already in his car, but through the darkness she could feel his gaze, his smirk, his stare.

She shook her head and turned the ignition on, and drove off, leaving a smirking man in a black Trench coat amused.

* * *

**Moments **

"_Life gives us brief moments with another… but sometimes in those brief moments we get memories that last a life time…" – Anonymous _

In a blue blazer and skirt, with her hair not tied in any way, she walked into her office building, her heels clacking against the onyx marble floor.

"Hi Linda", Sam said as she passed the receptionist's desk. The blonde woman smiled and greeted her back, allowing Sam to walk towards the elevators. Various people were near the elevator, and she greeted the ones she knew well before pressing the "up" button. Not noticing the man who stood next to her, or anyone else for that matter, and looked through a file she held in her hand. Taking out a piece of paper from the manila envelope, she allowed her eyes to scan the information regarding the meeting with the Ambassador of—

"Excuse me", she heard a man say, and she looked up to see that the elevator was open. She stepped inside and pressed the 65th floor, knowing that Jerry's office was on the top, but she had to make a quick stop. Soon four buttons were pressed, and the elevator moved up. Sam sighed and put the paper back into the folder. She glanced at the lit buttons: 12, 21, 65, 81.

_81? Who's going to Jerry's office? _

She looked around at the people in the elevator, and stopped, eyes wide, when she saw the brown-haired man in the crisp business suit.

_Him again? _

The elevator stopped at 12. A female dressed in a brown plaid suit got out.

_Is he stalking me? _

Sam looked away from the man, choosing to instead look down at her closed manila folder.

Maybe he wouldn't notice her.

The elevator stopped again: 21.

She glanced at the person getting out, but to her dismay it wasn't her "stalker". A blonde man with short hair, wearing a gray suit, got out, and the elevator doors closed, leaving Sam and the unknown stalker together in the elevator, trapped.

The elevator moved up, but Sam knew that it would be a while until she got to her floor. She glanced at the man beside her and sighed.

32.

He heard paper ruffling beside him, and with an impassive look on his face he turned to his left, and felt his lips itching to smirk.

There she was.

He smirked. This couldn't have been a coincidence, but he was going to play along anyway.

41.

Feeling his gaze on her, she shifted uncomfortably.

45.

"We've met before haven't we?" he asked, a smirk still on his face.

Sam bit her lip, hesitating to answer.

49.

"Not quite the talker, are you?"

53.

'_C'mon…'_, she thought. If this guy really **was **a stalker she would have to tell Jerry and get out of here as soon as possible; should she stop the elevator and get out?

55.

"Is it a crime to say hi?"

57.

"Hi", she said, giving him one glance before looking straight forward. She would not give this man the satisfaction of knowing he was getting on her nerves.

59.

He chuckled before looking forward, his laughter vibrating through his chest and made Sam bite her lip, because when the elevator reached floor 65, she left with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Meetings **

"_A meeting between two beings who complete one another, who are made for each other, borders already, in my opinion, on a miracle." – Adolf Hitler_

"Sam, will you come to my office please?"

Sam told Jerry she would come and hung up the phone, and in a matter of seconds she was standing from her desk. She wondered what Jerry called her for; she still had important documents to file and prepare for the meeting she had with a foreign official next week.

Gathering a few papers and folders in hand, (she had to give them to Jerry anyway), she walked towards the elevator, Jerry's office being one floor above hers. As she entered the elevator she bit her lip and looked around: good, no one was here.

_He _wasn't here.

And she was happy even though her heart was sobbing at the fact that she would probably never see him again. He _was _handsome… and his laughter was so… melodious… just like his voice, and—

_Wait, what was he doing in this office anyway? _She wondered… come to think of it, he was heading towards the 81st floor… Jerry's office.

It didn't take long for her to reach Jerry's door, and opening it she felt her nerves freeze up at the sight before her: it was Jerry, and the unknown man she saw in her picture, the coffee shop, outside near her car, in the elevator, and she froze because she honestly didn't know what to do.

"Sam! Come in!" Jerry exclaimed, obviously oblivious to the smirk Tim had on his face, and his raised eyebrow, as well as Sam's shocked face, and her stiff posture. Sam took a deep breath and put on a smile, a forced one, and entered, leaving the door to close by itself.

"Samantha I want you to meet someone who I think is more than qualified for the latest job offer here at WOOHP." Jerry smiled and stood between the two, who were now face to face. "As you know Samantha, I am growing old although I don't like to admit it, so I don't know how often I can travel to various countries to deal with ambassadors and Queens and etc. You know of this position: it's a two-partner team, and each partner is highly intelligent and has great social skills", Jerry rambled on, ignorant of the mischievous twinkle in Scam's eye, and oblivious to Sam's almost-glare.

Jerry clasped his hands together and smiled again. He put his hand on Sam's shoulder and brought her closer to the man fate had been pairing her up with for the past few days.

"So Sam, congratulations on getting this position, and meet your new partner!"

_Partner? _Sam thought, looking at Jerry quickly before meeting Tim's knowing yet comforting eyes.

"Samantha, meet Tim Scam. Tim, meet Samantha Simpson. I'm sure you two will work fine together."

"_Fate only takes you so far, then it's up to you to make it happen." – Anonymous

* * *

_

**I enjoyed writing this a lot. :P It's a format I've always wanted to write. **

**THIS IS CRESENTA'S LARK "GET WELL" PRESENT! FEEL BETTER!!! **

**Please review!  
**

**Love,**

**Ivy**


End file.
